This application relates generally to supports for electronic devices such as laptop computers, and more particularly, such a support or holder that may be mounted on an exercise apparatus.
Exercise equipment frequently includes display screens which display various functions of the machine and calculated results of the user. For example, these screens may indicate, among other things, the time the user has been on the machine, the difficulty level of the exercise routine, the calories burned by the user and/or the speed at which the user is exercising. While providing valuable information, these screens do not need to be monitored by the user. In fact, users will often opt to read books, do work, listen to music, or even surf the Internet while exercising.
A user faces obstacles to accomplishing multiple tasks when the exercise apparatus does not accommodate the tools required for the other task. For example, a user of an exercise apparatus encounters the problem of being unable to securely and usably support a laptop computer on the exercise apparatus to use while exercising. Without adequate support, the user risks dropping the laptop from the exercise equipment. Alternatively, with conventional exercise arrangements, the user is often forced to place the laptop in an inconvenient location, making keying on the keyboard difficult. Further, when arranging their body to use an inconveniently located laptop, the user risks evading the full benefit of the exercise apparatus.
Thus, there is a need for an improved electronic device support such as a laptop holder for an exercise apparatus that enables a user to exercise and use the laptop.